notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pallando
Pallando, the lesser of the two "Blue Wizards" , was sent to Endor upon the request of Alatar. A servant of Araw, Námo (Mandos) and Nienna, he knew much of the ways of grief and dying and understood the troubles of the soul. Alatar sought him as a companion because of their friendship and because Pallando was renowned as a great traveller. Over time, though, the two become sundered. Pallando stood 6'6" and walked with a powerful and tireless stride. He had indigo eyes and black hair. Like Gandalf, Pallando travelled far and wide; but unlike the Grey Pilgrim, the lesser Blue Wizard eventually fell away from his mission and settled among those who would follow his word. Pallando's word eventually became quite terrifying for, as in keeping with Námo's people, Pallando was capable of dealing with death and darkness. This lent strength to his selection as one of the Istari, but it eventually became his downfall. As Sauron's dominion over the East shrank away with the passing of the Third Age, Pallando's presence grew. Strangely, it was Alatar who became his chief rival. Names *Ando-Pal (Farthest East) *Artaxerxes (Possibly) *Avatan (Possibly) *Barâdâz-âyanâz *The Blue Wizard of the South *Doom-Seer *the Lesser Blue *Líanis (Haradrim) *Líni (Ûsteri and Daldúnai) *Lóal (Possibly) *Maur (Possibly) *Morinehtar the Darkness-Slayer (Possibly) *Nòlglen (Northern Peninsula) *Pal (Westron) *Pala *Pallando the wide-Striding *Pallanír (Noldor,Sindar) *Prophet of Doom *Psamathos Psamathides (Possibly) *Rómestamo the East-Helper (Possibly) *Sûlrandir the Air Wanderer *The Second Fool (Easterlings) *the Soul-keeper Artifacts *Robes of Aman — Sea-blue outside; dark blue inside.Made in Valinor, they provide wearer with hide-like protection, but they do not encumber his movements. *Black Staff— A 6' long, black, yew staff. *Earring of Souls — Earring made of a deep black laen orb stores the souls taken by his Ring of Soul- taking.Souls (spirits) are released upon command and, if Pallando touches a spiritless object or body with his hand, they can be united with a form. If they ate released without taking a form (i.e., Pallando touches nothing with his hand), the spirit dissipates . *Ring of Soul-taking — Ring made of iron and set with a black laen orb. When wearer points ring at target and concentrates, the target's spirit (soul) may be sepatatcd from his body. If wearer also wears Earring of Souls, the target's spirit is then conveyed to the Earring. *Pallando's Hood Powers *Doom-seeing — Pallando can touch any creature and,assuming it fails its resistance, read its future for the next sixty days. The images are as clear as the target's mental state. *Languages — Pallando knows 18 languages. His mother tongue is Valarin, but he typically speaks Avarin or Womarin. The Ithryn Luin in MERP In MERP Alatar was also known as "the Hunter" and "the bearer of the root" and Pallando was alco called "the Soul-keeper", they were also known as "the Blue Wizard of the east" and "the blue Wizard of the South".Chief region of their operations seems to have been southeastern Middle-Earth where they contested the Nazgûl Dwar and Khamul.While Khamûl had satisfied his lord by T.A. 1635 and was ordered back to the westlands, Dwar´s sucess was seen as somewhat mixed and he had to stay in the east until T.A. 2941, when he was ordered back and much of his deeds remained undone. The two Wizards had founded two realms in the East Fëamardi and Luinemar. Alatar was said to have discovered The Bearer's Sleeping Root. The Ithryn Luin in LOTRO In LOTRO the Easterling people known as the Khundolar are aided by a strange cult of Sorcerers, the Blue caste, who serve mordor in disregard of their master, an individual known as Yirokhsar the Blue, a powerful sorcerer.It may be possible that Yirokhsar is one of the Ithryn luin and the blue caste is one of the strange cults the Ithryn Luin had inspired. The Ithryn Luin in BfME In BFME there are two unlockable Wizard-Heros named Avatan and Maur the Blue who could be identified with the Ithryn Luin. other theories 'Alatar and Pallando in The fourth Age: total war' The Storyline of the fourth Age:total war seems to imply that both Alatar and Pallando became rivals in the fourth Age and led armies of easterlings against each other. 'Pallando on Incánus´Middle-Earth Page' The author Incánus Homepage "Ennorath" gives a fate to Pallando.Pallando had taken abode in the Kingdom "Arthanor" near the Bay of Ormal.After Sauron´s forces had overrun the Kingdom, he escaped to the Island of "Amazôn" and took refuge among the Amazon-Women who populated the secluded isle. see:incanus homepage 'The Ithryn Luin of the fan-modules group' In his writing "Emissaries to the East", author Cory Rushton in detail describes origin and travels of the Ithryn Luin who were known as Helaman and Lianis in the East.While Pallando chose one realm to look after, the mighty eastern Lands of Wômawas Drûs, his friend Alatar travelled afar and provided support for any rebellious movement from Ralian to Lôchas Drûs.When Wômawas Drûs finally fell in 2400 TA, Pallando already had fled the land and taken refuge in Lurs Vorganis, his old friend removed to the Avari of Ûster Kryl. While time passed both Wizards slowly became rivals in the east, only at one time they both combined their forces, in 2656 TA when the rulers of Wômawas Drûs tried to expand into central middle-earth and to regain control over Lurs Vorganis and the ancient paths to the West.The defeat enabled a revolution in the Womaw homelands that led to revolt against Sauron´s puppet-rulers and to the ascend of a rebel-dynasty known as the "Ôn".Although Alatar and Pallando stayed uneasy rivals, their cooperation helped to weakened Sauron´s eastern and southern forces which made a victory possible for the free peoples of the Westlands. see:fanmodules Speculations It is possible to bring these different tales of the Ithryn Luin into accordance.It may be imaginable that, after the defeat of the Necromancer 2941, the Ithryn luin fought Sauron in his refuge in the east and that in this battle Alatar was broken and turned into Sauron´s slave (or perhaps only pretended conversion) , while Pallando could escape to the Bay of Ormal (perhaps pretending his death).However it still has to be solved what happened to their realms of Luinemar and Feamardi and the exact role the blue caste played in this tale.After Sauron´s fall Alatar may have been released from his chains and Pallando may have returned and they may have taken up their roles as rulers of Luinemar and Feamardi again, perhaps rising to mighty Lords among the easterlings as the Elves powers faded. References *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals Category:Ainu Category:Maia Category:Wizard Category:First Age Category:Elder days Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:King Category:Istari Category:Aman Category:Wise Category:Seer Category:Leader Category:Mandos